Level Up Guide
Because this wiki uses a combat system, we also need to have a way to level up as a form of character progression. This page should answer all questions involving the act of leveling up. When you complete a battle, you earn experience based on the damage you've dealt. Simply take the amount of damage you dealt from all sources and divide it by two. For example, if you've dealt 4,000 damage in combat, you'll gain 2,000 Experience. When studying at a designated location, you'll earn 5 Experience per minute. You can increase this amount by purchasing focus enhancers from the Mall. When training at a training field, you'll earn 10 Experience per minute. You can increase this amount by purchasing a weighted training uniform and power catalysts. Every time you level up, the amount of experience you have resets to zero and is accumulated again. For example, if you gain 1,000 Experience at Level 1, you will subtract the 500 needed to level up to level 2. Then, since you need 1,500 experience to reach Level 3, you would put 500/1,500 on your character's Hero Portrait. Experience Requirements Level - Experience needed to increase level # 500 # 1,000 # 1,750 # 2,750 # 4,000 # 5,500 # 7,250 # 9,250 # 11,500 # 14,000 # 16,750 # 19,750 # 23,000 # 26,500 # 30,250 # 34,250 # 38,500 # 43,000 # 47,750 # 52,750 # 58,000 # 63,500 # 69,250 # 75,250 # 81,500 # 88,000 # 94,750 # 101,750 # 109,000 # 116,500 # 124,250 # 132,250 # 140,500 # 149,000 # 157,750 # 166,750 # 176,000 # 185,500 # 195,250 # 205,250 # 215,500 # 226,000 # 236,750 # 247,750 # 259,000 # 270,500 # 282,250 # 294,250 # 306,500 # 319,000 # 331,750 # 344,750 # 358,000 # 371,500 # 385,250 # 399,250 # 413,500 # 428,000 # 442,750 # 457,750 # 473,000 # 488,500 # 504,250 # 520,250 # 536,500 # 553,000 # 569,750 # 586,750 # 604,000 # 621,500 # 639,250 # 657,250 # 675,500 # 694,000 # 712,750 # 731,750 # 751,000 # 770,500 # 790,250 # 810,250 # 830,500 # 851,000 # 871,750 # 892,750 # 914,000 # 935,500 # 957,250 # 979,250 # 1,001,500 # 1,024,000 # 1,046,750 # 1,069,750 # 1,093,000 # 1,116,500 # 1,140,250 # 1,164,250 # 1,188,500 # 1,213,000 # 1,237,750 # 1,262,750 Level Up Rewards 1-20 * Emission. '''+2 Strength | +3 Quirk | +2 Speed | +2,500 Health | +250 Dollars * ''Transformation''. +2 Strength | +2 Quirk | +2 Speed | +2,500 Health | +250 Dollars * ''Mutation''. +3 Strength | +2 Quirk | +2 Speed | +2,500 Health | +250 Dollars 21-40 * ''Emission''. +3 Strength | +4 Quirk | +3 Speed | +5,000 Health | +500 Dollars * ''Transformation''. +3 Strength | +3 Quirk | +3 Speed | +5,000 Health | +500 Dollars * ''Mutation''. +4 Strength | +3 Quirk | +3 Speed | +5,000 Health | +500 Dollars 41-60 * ''Emission''. +5 Strength | +7 Quirk | +5 Speed | +7,500 Health | +1,000 Dollars * ''Transformation''. +6 Strength | +6 Quirk | +6 Speed | +7,500 Health | +1,000 Dollars * ''Mutation''. +7 Strength | +5 Quirk | +5 Speed | +7,500 Health | +1,000 Dollars 61-80 * ''Emission''. +7 Strength | +10 Quirk | +7 Speed | +10,000 Health | +2,500 Dollars * ''Transformation''. +9 Strength | +9 Quirk | +9 Speed | +10,000 Health | +2,500 Dollars * ''Mutation''. +10 Strength | +7 Quirk | +7 Speed | +10,000 Health | +2,500 Dollars 81-100 * ''Emission''. +11 Strength | +14 Quirk | +11 Speed | +15,000 Health | +5,000 Dollars * ''Transformation''. +13 Strength | +13 Quirk | +13 Speed | +15,000 Health | +5,000 Dollars * ''Mutation''. '''+14 Strength | +11 Quirk | +11 Speed | +15,000 Health | +5,000 Dollars 101+ TBD